There is a proposal to enrich the carbon dioxide concentration at the gas turbine exhaust by means of a fluegas recirculation (FGR) system, in combination with post-combustion carbon dioxide capture. In this respect reference is made to WO-2010072710 disclosing such a setup. Fluegas recirculation is beneficial for the carbon dioxide capture process because both the concentration of carbon dioxide is increased and the overall mass flow to the carbon dioxide capture unit is reduced. These two aspects result in smaller carbon dioxide capture equipment with a more efficient capture process.